I Will Love and Cherish Him
by HpFanficFan
Summary: Harry thinks Snape is his master, but Snape knows better. A sweet story in which Snape reflects how Harry masters his body, heart and soul. Dom/sub SSHP


**I Will Love and Cherish Him**

**Summary**: Harry thinks that Snape is the master, but Snape knows better.

**Warning:** dom/sub relationship, explicit sexual content, slash

_"Thank you, Master," Harry said sincerely. "For everything, for loving me, caring for me and being there when no one else was. I love you so much."_

Harry thinks that Snape is his master. That is true. But to Snape, Harry is his master too. For Harry masters his heart, his everyday and everything.

Harry thinks that Snape is superior. But the truth is, Harry surpasses him in everything and in every way that matters. Harry is smart,strong and confident like himself. But is also compassionate, patient yet full of energy and beautiful, everything that he is not.

Harry knows that Seveurs calls the shots and obeys his every word. But to Snape, Harry's desires and opinions matter more than any one else's.

_Snape gave no answer, but pressed his lips into Harry's and kissed him until the younger man was breathless._

Harry is grateful for everything Snape had given him, a family and a home. But Snape is more grateful for Harry's willingness to forgive. He is grateful to Harry for bringing him out of darkness and for bringing laugher and happiness into his life. There hadn't been that for a long time.

Harry thanks Snape for indulging a foolish and reckless young Gryffindor. But Snape thinks that this is nothing. He should be the one thanking Harry for tolerating a mean old bastard, full of sarcasm and an intolerability for ... well, pretty much everything.

Harry honours Snape and defends his honour. He is often upset when students talk behind Snape's back, calling him horrible nicknames like the 'greasy git' or 'dungeon bat'. Even though Snape finds it unnecessary and had long past caring what the other Houses thought of him, Harry finds it a necessity to reprimand whomever dared disrespect his husband and dom. However, Snape does the exact same thing for Harry. When he hears rumours being spread about his lover, Snape personally makes certain that the offender never offends again.

_"Severus…" Harry gasped, his toes already curling from the Snape's breathtaking kiss. "More. Please_."

Harry turns to Snape for comfort and reassurance. But Snape turns to Harry for many things too - when he has a bad day only Harry would put up with his choleric temper, when he is under stress only Harry could make him relax, and when he is upset Harry alone could make him forget what he was angry about.

Harry thinks that Snape is his caretaker. But Snape realizes that Harry looks after him equally as much. During the summer months, Harry is the one who gets the grocery and cooks three full meals a day. When Snape gets sick (on the rare occasion), Harry is the one insisting that he takes a potion and rest in bed. When Snape is tired, Harry would bring him a cup of coffee just the way he liked it even before Snape realized that he needed it.

Harry holds Snape in the highest esteem, respected him like a sub would a Dom, and looked up to him with reverence. But Harry is wrong in thinking that Snape is the only one deserving of such respect. For Snape respects Harry on a whole new level. He admires Harry's courage and selflessness, he values Harry's kindness and humility and marvels at Harry's willingness to trust after everything that he's been through in his young life. More than anything else, Snape cherishes Harry's ability to love.

Harry looks upon Snape like he was a prince of nobler blood. When everyone else scoff and look away, disgusted by his sallow face, yellow teeth and horridly crooked nose, Harry looks at him as if he were the most handsome man in all the lands. But Snape is the one enthralled by Harry's handsome face, his beautiful emerald eyes and untamed black hair. To Snape, Harry is the prince.

_Snape striped Harry naked and guided him onto his back. He took his time and lavished Harry with kisses to his lips, his neck and chest. His hands do not remain idle, but stroked Harry everywhere making his sub arch off the bed. When Harry couldn't take it anymore he moaned, "hurry, please." Snape obeyed and in no time was thrusting luxuriously into his lover._

Harry, after years of neglect believed that he is not worthy of any love. Snape, after a life full of hardship and tragedy, hid behind a mask of bitterness and brute sarcasm. Both brought each other out of his own shell and taught each other that it was okay to cry. But after that, it would be time to let go and live in the present and look to the future.

Harry considers himself the luckiest man on earth, to have Snape as a friend, mentor and loving husband. But Snape knows the truth. Harry is not lucky at all - to be stuck of him, an aging, inflexible and bad tempered Slytherin. No, _he_ is the one who is lucky - to have a lover like Harry, a good tempered, fun-loving and vibrant young man.

Snape is the only one that can give Harry unspeakable pleasure. Only he can make Harry submit, climax twice in one night and reduce Harry into a boneless heap of screaming nerves. Only he could make Harry thrash and writhe with sensations beyond Harry's own comprehension … and only Harry could do the same to him.

Snape could take him roughly or make love in the gentlest caress. Harry love it all, and everything Snape gave him he treasured. Snape treasured Harry more than life itself.

_Harry clung to Snape, his mouth was open, free to moan as he pleased and free to pant harshly with overwhelming sensations of pleasure. Today was not the day for fast, rough or exhilarating sex. Today, Snape wants to make love to his husband, slowly, gently and lovingly. He set a steady pace and stroked Harry's erection with his hands in rhythm with his thrusting hips._

To Harry, Snape is everything. To Snape, Harry is everything and more. For without Harry, he would be nothing. Without Harry, he would be lost. Without Harry he would wouldn't be here today enjoying life and living it to the fullest. They'd been together for 10 years and Snape could not see himself without his beloved.

Harry could have any man in Britain. He could have the next most eligible bachelor - a man his own age, with his own enthusiasm and energy, hobby and interest. But Harry wanted Snape, and Snape would never understand why. Snape would love no other man or woman the way he loves Harry. His love for harry is and will remain unchallengeable.

Harry thinks he belongs to Snape. But in reality, Harry is the one that owns Snape's heart, body and soul

_Toes curled, muscles tensed and breathe became hungry pants. With a groan and a grunt, Snape reached his climax and brought Harry into his. They orgasm as one, locked in each other's embrace. _

_"No, Harry. Thank you."_

_End_


End file.
